Access to in-vehicle electronics is known in the art. Access to in-vehicle electronics currently requires special hardware that is connected directly to the vehicle bus through an OBDII (On-Board Diagnostic) connector or some other physical connection. Further, hardware that is dedicated to a certain kind of wireless link (e.g., Groupe Spécial Mobile (GSM) phone) has been proposed for remote diagnosis.
There are several inherent problems with the current method of accessing in-vehicle electronic information. One problem is the amount of time it can take to attach the OBDII connector. Also, it may be difficult to find the OBDII connector within the engine bay or in another spot in the vehicle if one is not entirely familiar with the layout of the car, adding to the total time exhausted.
Another problem with the current method of attachment to the in-vehicle electronics is the limitation upon freedom of movement for the operator. With the connector attached to the vehicle, the operator is forced to avoid the connector line as he moves around the vehicle while repairing the vehicle, etc. This could affect an operator's efficiency. There could also be a hazard of tripping over the wire as the operator moves back and forth around the vehicle.
Further, another limitation of the prior art is the necessity for the presence of the vehicle for physical attachment to the operator's equipment. In order to access the in-vehicle electronics, an actual physical connection must be made. This can be inconvenient for the vehicle owner. Also, in the case of a mechanic's usage of the prior art for access to in-vehicle electronics, a problem exists diagnosing intermittent problems and problems occurring only during vehicle operation. With the prior art, a vehicle's electronics cannot be accessed in real time while the car is in motion.
By providing a means to access the vehicle electronics without the requirement of a physical connection, the present invention eliminates the above-mentioned problems. In view of the above and for other reasons, there is a need for a system and method that provides wireless access to a bus, such as that provided in an automobile.